


Mark

by sunflowerwonder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Modern Day Vampire AU, Vampire!Dirk, Vampirestuck, description of some nasty ass venom, in which dirk strider wants to protect a very stubborn human, no bites though, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwonder/pseuds/sunflowerwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll have you know I have a very specific taste for humans, and I can say that Crockers are by far the most repulsive I’ve come in contact with. They’re obnoxiously stubborn and too goddamn sweet for their own good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from [Tumblr.](http://sunflowerwonder.tumblr.com/post/55584875731/anon-asked-vampire-dirk-and-jane-3-okay-you)
> 
> An anon asked for Vampire!Dirk and Jane, which is totally rad. I actually have an entire Vampire AU planned out in my head with all the kids, but I'm not sure if I should actually go through with it, sigh. Here's this though.

She’s sitting on your bathroom countertop, socked feet nervously tapping a steady rhythm on the wood cabinets. If she’s scared she’s not showing it—which, honestly, she never does—but there’s the slightest hint of anxiety racing through her pulse that makes you feel almost guilty.

“You alright there, Crocker?” you ask, giving her the slightest grin that you hope doesn’t show the fangs that are about five minutes from coming into contact with her neck.

“Quite fine,” she assures you. “Just a tad… apprehensive, I suppose.”

“You shouldn’t be. It’s not like I’m going to attack you,” you say. “Which, by the way, I’m really not going to.

She bites her lip uncharacteristically, and the swaying of her feet stop. “And it’s not like I anticipate anything different! You must simply understand that I’ve spent my entire life learning to fear…” Yeah, she’s definitely worried. You wished you could figure out how to get her to calm down.

You scrunch your face defiantly. “It appears you think I may resort to my underlying instincts. You underestimate my amount of self-control.”

“Regardless, Strider. I’m still very much food,” she replies, pursing her lips and shifting around on the countertop for a more comfortable position.

You sigh, mostly out of her still irritatingly prominent misconceptions of you and your brothers that you were currently attempting to break her of. She’s been raised to defend herself from your kind, you know. Honestly you’re surprised that she’s allowed herself to befriend you, much less allow your teeth anywhere near her neck.

“I’ll have you know I have a very specific taste for humans, and I can say that Crockers are by far the most repulsive I’ve come in contact with. They’re obnoxiously stubborn and too goddamn sweet for their own good.”

She gives a quiet laugh, a pretty sound that you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t grown fond of. You smile a little bit more genuine now, reaching for her hand on the cold granite and lightly holding it. You lift your other hand to her face and slowly glide it down to the side of her neck.

“Remind me of the statistics of you accidentally turning me into a vampire? Just to ease my nerves,” she says in almost a whisper.

You lean down to tap your forehead to hers, closing your eyes for a moment to listen to her rapid heartbeat.

“Ms. Crocker there is a 0.0007 percent chance of me turning you into a vampire tonight,” you say as soothingly as possible, lacing your words with the tiniest grace of your powers. She’d made you promise you’d never use them against her, but you rationalize that it’s for her own good.

“Relax.”

She calms down almost instantly. It soothes your own anxieties as well.

“Alright, Jane. Just remember that humans have allowed themselves to be marked by vampires since the beginning of civilization. We’re not doing a single damn thing that hasn’t been sanctioned by thousands of vampire-human relationships before us.”

She snorts. “Yes, but usually it’s for the sake of your kind keeping the human as a pet.”

“Calm down. Jesus Christ if I wanted to kill or capture you I would have done it a long fuckin’ time ago. Just to widen your mind a bit here, marking is also used by an Alpha to bring both human and vampire members of a family into their respective clan,” you open your eyes to give her a reassuring look. “Or, you know, to shield a friend. Trust me when I say that any vampire who comes within a foot of your neck will instantly regret it. Hell yeah, motherfuckers, you better run. Jane Crocker is protected by _me._ ”

She rolls her eyes at you but returns your grin.

“Ready?” you ask.

“As I’ll ever be.”

You nod as you carefully tilt her head to the side, flinching as she instinctively clenches up. You rub at her shoulder a little bit, willing the tenseness away.

“Listen to me. After I make it, you can’t touch it for several minutes, okay?”

“Understood.”

“Also it’s going to hurt like a bitch for about twenty seconds. Sorry.”

You hastily and carefully plant the tip of your fang at the side of her head, flinching as she grits her teeth.

“Dirk-“

You give her a reassuring hum before slowly allowing the venom to seep from your fang onto her flawless skin, lost without a puncture point to insert into her bloodstream. Her breathing picks up and she brings a hand up to her mouth to clamp down on, but makes no sound. What a trooper. When Bro had marked you you’d spent a good twenty minutes in the corner of your apartment screaming obscenities at him.

The dark colored venom begins to swirl around, tracing over her neck in a spider web that was forming into a physical shape. When the stands began to thicken and absorb into her skin you pull back, letting the job finish itself. Once the shape has solidified, you breathe cool gusts onto the sore skin of her neck that now possessed your mark.

“Huh,” you say, looking it over. “It’s a heart.”

You move away from Jane, figuring she probably needed her personal space after that fiasco. She releases a deep breath she’d obviously been holding the entire time, and hisses out a completely undignified “ _Fuck._ ”

“Sorry. I know, I know. I’m sorry,” you say, as she frowns sharply from the pain.

After several moments of silent coping she slides off the countertop and almost immediately wobbles. You catch her, and she straightens herself out enough to look in the bathroom mirror at the reapings of her pain.

“It looks like a tattoo,” she states simply, bringing up a hand to touch it. You catch it gently, not wanting any excess venom to injure her hands.

“About as permanent as one too.”

Her large owl-like blue eyes study the mark meticulously from behind her glasses, analyzing the design.

“It’s a heart. A half-filled heart.”

“I know. Not exactly the most badass of markings but I’ll deal with it.”

She stops.

“You mean to say you didn’t know what it looked like before this?”

“How could I, you’re the first person I’ve ever marked.”

She seems surprised, and a little victimized. You probably should have mentioned you haven’t actually marked anyone before and was just working off of what your Bro did to you. Then again, it was over and done with now.

“Well then,” she says, smoothing down her skirt and obviously doing her best not to rub at the stinging wound. “All’s well that ends well I suppose.”

“Yeah,” you agree, coming up to place what you hoped was a comforting hand on her cheek. She smiles, a little wearily this time, and abruptly gives you a hug.

“Thanks for not eating me,” she mumbles into your shoulder good-naturedly. You wrap your arms around her considerably smaller frame, pulling her closer and lifting her up easily. She kicks her airborn feet and laughs at you. “And for protecting me with your strange venom-doodad."

“Anytime,” you reply with a chuckle.


End file.
